


There's no better feeling than when I'm next to you

by bearer_of_light



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have fun.





	There's no better feeling than when I'm next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if this is bad, I'm trying something new.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ordinarklo

“We are at your mom’s place.”

“I don’t care.”

Lexa was trying to remember how they found themselves in this situation. The day started like any other. She got up early for work and left Clarke sleeping.

Lexa spent the day in office, having a short break at lunch to eat something. And dreadingthe rest of the day. Or better yet rest of the night. She and Clarke had a dinner date with Clarke’s mom. And it’s not like Lexa didn’t like Abby, on the contrary, but this would be the first time they were going to spend the night in Clarke’s childhood home and she wasn’t  very happy about that.

Any other week she wouldn’t think twice about it but this week was especially long and she barely saw Clarke. Lexa had other plans for their Friday night. Plans that will now have to wait until some other time.

“Hey baby.”, Lexa heard Clarke’s voice on the other side of the line, “Finished with work?”

“I’m just finishing. I’ll pick you up in fifteen minutes. Should I pick a bottle of wine for you mom or something else?”

“Fifteen is great and no need, I’ll just grab something we have.”

“Sure?”

Lexa heard Clarke sigh on the other side.

“I am. You have nothing to worry about. You know she’s not expecting anything other than your pretty face.”

“Yeah but I can’t come empty handed. I have a reputation to uphold.”

That made Clarke laugh. Abby loved Lexa from the first moment they met. She never cared much about people Clarke dated, mostly because no one ever stayed around long enough for her to care or meet them. So when Clarke came to her and said she wanted her to meet her girlfriend Abby knew Lexa was special.

“She loves you almost as much as I do.”

“And we need to keep it that way, so don’t forget the wine. I’m just getting in the car. See you soon.”

“Drive safely. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

It was a short ride from Lexa’s office to their apartment and after less than 15 minutes she was in front of the building waiting for Clarke.

“Hi.”, Clarke said as she opened the door and leaned to kiss Lexa.

“Hi to you too.”, Lexa smiled.

It was a half an hour drive to Abby’s.

“Is that merger of yours done?”, Clarke asked half way through.

“Day or so more.”

“Good, because I miss you.”

“Yeah?”, Lexa turned her head to Clarke smiling softly.

“Like crazy.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers and put it on her thigh.

“I miss you too baby.”  Lexa’s eyes were back on the street in front of them but her hand was going slowly up and down Clarke’s leg. It was out of habit and she wasn’t really paying attention to it. But Clarke was. She was aware of every second Lexa’s fingers spent on her thigh. Especially when those same fingers started lightly scratching her inner thigh. She could feel herself getting wet just thinking about Lexa’s fingers being so close.

“We’re here.” Lexa turned off the car engine.

Clarke groaned when Lexa moved her hand from where it was before. 

“What?”, Lexa asked.

Clarke just smiled and shook her head.  She took a deep breath to even out her breathing and followed Lexa out of the car.

“Lexa, Clarke.”, Abby said after opening the door and pulling them both into a hug. “Let’s go inside, dinner is ready.”

They spent the rest of the evening talking about Lexa’s job, Abby’s patients and Clarke’s art. Lexa loved dinners with Abby because she always semmed interested and cared about her and her job and anything going on in her life. Or at least she pretended. But it felt good and it was a good end to a long and tiring week.

The only thing that was bothering her was the way Clarke was shifting in her chair every time Lexa touched her.

“What’s wrong?”, she asked her when Abby went to put away leftovers.

“What?”, Clarke looked at her, confused.

“Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?”, Lexa asked again.

“What? Of course not.” Clarke leaned and kissed Lexa on the corner of her mouth. “I’m just tired.”, she said before kissing her again.

“I see it’s time for me to go to bed.”, Abby’s voice made Clarke pull away and blush. “I’ll see you girls in the morning.”

“There goes your reputation.”, Clarke whispered once Abby is gone.

Lexa raised her eyebrows. “Fuck you.”

“Will you?”, Clarke bit her lip.

“Don’t tease.” Lexa said looking at Clarke’s eyes then her lips then back at her eyes. She had a hard time remembering where they were and who was in the house with them.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and dragged her with her.

Once they were in her old bedroom, Clarke closed the door and pulled Lexa against her.

“What are you doing?”, Lexa asked, her voice low.

“This was the only thing I could think about entire night.” Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s hips and pulled her as close as she could. She felt Lexa’s breath on her own lips. “Every time you touched me it sent a shiver do...” Lexa kissed her before she could finish. Clarke opened her lips just enough so Lexa could lick along her lower lip.

Lexa felt Clarke push her to walk until her legs hit the bottom of bed. Clarke pushed her down and straddled her.

“We are at your mom’s place.”, Lexa said breathing heavily.

“I don’t care.” Clarke proceeded to kiss Lexa’s jaw to below her ear and down her neck.

“You can’t… fuck… you can’t say shit like that Clarke.”

Clarke’s mouth was now on Lexa’s collarbone, lightly sucking and kissing Lexa’s skin. Once she got below Lexa’s chin she licked the short distance to Lexa’s mouth and kissed her. Lexa’s hand were on the blonde's thighs, her nails digging deep into Clarke’s skin.

“Clarke.”

Clarke pulled away slightly and looked her in the eyes. She then brought her mouth next to Lexa’s ear and whispered “I need you to fuck me.”

That was all Lexa needed to hear. She took off Clarke’s shirt and flipped them over so that now Clarke was lying on her back and Lexa was on top of her.

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s neck, trying her best not to leave any mark. “But you have to be quiet.”

Lexa knew by this point that was next to impossible.

“I can try… fuck… but I can’t promise.”

Lexa moved her mouth lower, between Clarke’s breasts, reaching under her to unclasp Clarke’s bra.

“I can’t promise I’ll be quiet either”, Lexa said as she pulled blonde's nipple in her mouth, eliciting moan from the girl underneath her. Lexa’s left hand was teasing the other nipple, lightly pulling before switching her mouth to it.

“Lexa, please.”, Clarke bucked her hips forward making Lexa hold her down with her hand.

“Patience.”

Lexa continued her way down Clarke’s body, this time leaving trail of marks on every inch of Clarke’s skin her mouth touched. Clarke could do nothing more than try not to be too loud and pray for Lexa to hurry because she knew she couldn’t take much more.

Lexa took off Clarke’s jeans and the wet patch on her panties made her moan.

“Fuck Clarke.”, she said to herself but ignored the obvious and turned her attention to Clarke’s thighs. She could feel Clarke getting more and more frustrated with every second.

“Lexa, please.”

“Please what?”, Lexa asked looking up at Clarke.

“Fuck me.”, Clarke said with the most needy voice Lexa has ever heard.

“Of course baby.” She took off her panties, biting her thighs.

Clarke was dripping wet.

 “Do you want my tongue or my fingers?”

“Tongue.”, Clarke pleaded.

So Lexa did just that, her tongue first on Clarke’s slit, big and slow licks. Clarke’s hands were in her hair, pulling at it and she was moaning. She then circled her clit, sucking it lightly, making Clarke pull her head even closer.

“Don’t stop.”

And Lexa didn’t. She switched between sucking and flicking her tongue over Clarke’s clit until she brought her to the edge and over it.

Lexa continued to place soft kissed along Clarke’s thighs, her stomach and up to her neck, giving her time to come down from her high.

“There’s no way she didn’t hear you.”, Lexa said kissing the corner of Clarke’s mouth, smiling down at her.

“I so don’t care.”, Clarke pulled her in for a kiss, “Your turn.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but all mistakes belong to me.


End file.
